


De La Luna y El Sol

by redlionboys



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, WHY DID I WRITE THIS AGAIN, keith's a little nerdy, wow gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9805049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlionboys/pseuds/redlionboys
Summary: Title translation: Of the Moon and the SunA little college au oneshot thing about two gays in an elevator.





	

Whatever it had been- be it fate, destiny, or just shitty maintenance- when the elevator broke down, its occupants couldn’t thank it enough. 

  
  


Lance ran down hallway B2, panting and holding his notebooks close to his bony chest. Beads of sweat flew off his forehead and neck, landing on his astrophysics project. He cursed to himself then took a left down another hallway, determined to get to the elevator in time for him to make it to class.

 

See, the problem was, Lance was a heavy sleeper. Like, bang-pots-around-my-head-I-will-not-wake-up heavy sleeper. And his alarm seemed to not go off loud enough that morning, therefore blessing him with only 15 minutes to take the 30 minute walk to class. A casual walk that evolved into a sprint, and then into a straight out  _ run _ . Years on the swim team made Lance thank his lucky stars; he didn’t have to stop and made it to the building with three minutes until class. 

 

Racing past a few closed doors, Lance finally reached the elevator and frantically pressed the up button repeatedly, even after it had lit up. He kept muttering encouragement under his breath, still shaky from the run, despite his spectacular endurance. The elevator slowly descended and Lance mentally slapped himself for not just running up the stairs. 

 

Finally, the elevator reached his level and dinged open, empty. Lance hurried in, pushing himself against the wall, reaching out to press the button for level 4. The doors slowly closed and he let out a sob in relief. But the elevator didn’t move. 

 

Looking up, he saw a pale hand stuck in between the doors, making them open once more. The hand was attached to a person and recognition slapped Lance in the face. He knew that annoyingly endearing mullet, those goddamn gorgeous eyes behind the cute dorky glasses, the adorable little nose, and that cursed fucking mouth. 

 

“Keith?” Lance said as the other boy walked in. Keith was wearing a red sweater with black skinny jeans, and he was clutching onto his bag with all his might. He looked up at Lance and blinked. 

 

“Lance,” he said, nodding and tucking his books closer. “I see we’re in a similar dilemma.”

 

Lance laughed awkwardly. “Yeah, I guess. Fingers crossed this dinky old thing makes it up there.”

 

Lance wouldn’t call Keith a  _ friend _ , exactly, something more of a person he knew because he had liked him since 9th grade but Keith never really noticed him and it became this awkward one sided thing that Lance desperately tried to escape from. But judging by the heat rising in his face by just being near the boy, he knew he probably wasn’t over it quite yet. 

 

The two had their astrophysics class together, as well as the required English course and the highest Calc class that Garrison U could afford. Keith sat across the room in all three classes, just close enough for Lance to gaze at him whenever he felt like it, but far away enough that it wasn’t discernible that he was staring. Each day, Keith wore a different sweater, and Lance was so enraptured he started to keep a list. 

 

Keith did not disappoint today with his red yarn top. He wouldn’t meet Lance’s eyes and if he didn’t know any better, Lance would say the boy was blushing. The elevator was stale and silent as it travelled further up, both boys looking anywhere but at each other.

 

“Did you get the project finished?” Keith squeaked out, breaking the silence. Lance turned to him and gave him a small smile. 

 

“Yeah,” he said, turning his notebook towards Keith to show him the laminated packet. “It was pretty easy. The most difficult part was deciding what the topic was.”

 

Keith breathed a laugh at that, eyeing the number above the elevator door. His face grew confused and then panicked. “We’ve been on level 3 for an awfully long time,” he noted, walking towards the door.

 

Lance’s eyes widened as he approached the door as well. “ _ Dios _ ,” he whispered, “we’re fucked.”

 

The elevator wasn’t moving. All whirring noises had stopped and the walls were still. Keith looked absolutely torn, and it took all of Lance’s self control to not wrap his arms around the shorter boy and squeeze. 

 

“I  _ cannot  _ miss this class!” Keith said, beginning to pace. “I’ve never been late, never, and I can’t afford it, not when this project is due. Of course my alarm decides to not work on this very morning, now I’m screwed and so are you.” He was freaking out now. 

 

Lance put a hand on his hand that was still pressed to the door and swallowed down the electricity he felt when their skin touched. “Hey, calm down. It’s okay. We’ll let Professor Coran know that the elevator broke down and it’s not our fault.” 

 

Keith’s bottom lip shook.  _ Madre de dios _ , Lance was going to break if he started to cry. 

 

“Hey,” he said, “remember in 10th grade when Pidge built that rocket that shot off Mr. Sendak’s hair? And he ran around trying to catch them but they were too fast?” he said in a lame attempt to calm Keith down. 

 

Keith’s shoulders relaxed, but only a bit. “He was so mad,” he said, looking up into Lance’s eyes and smiling. “He tried to give them detention but Dr. Holt said it was an accident.”

 

“Knowing Pidge,” Lance said, “it probably wasn’t. That kid knew what they were doing.”

 

“Yeah…” Keith said, looking away. He began to pace again, turning on his little matching red Chucks. “Do you have your phone on you?”

 

Lance looked at him apologetically. “I was running too late and I didn’t think I’d need it.”

 

“I didn’t grab mine either,” Keith said. “Shit, shit, shit.”

 

“Let’s just calm down and think through the situation. The elevator broke down okay, and this shitty school didn’t install an emergency button, but someone else will have to use it eventually and they’ll realize that it’s stopped and someone’ll come to the rescue,” Lance reasoned. He set down his books and slid his back against the wall until he was fully seated. Then he looked up at Keith and held out a hand. “Care to sit?”

  
  
  


“And then Marcia goes, ‘ _ Mamá, Lance dug a hole and pooped near the poo _ l’, which I totally _ did not do _ , but my mom comes out and hits me with a wet towel, then yells at me about it. Mind you, the chickens are  _ still  _ loose and Gabriél is hanging onto the branch and screaming at the birds. So here I am, half naked, red from being smacked by the towel and emotionally falling apart from her  _ harsh  _ words, trying to catch the chickens all while my little brother is about to fucking _ fall from an oak tree _ , and it’s starts  _ raining _ .”

 

“Oh my god,” Keith cackled, tucking over. “You’re the king of bad luck, it seems.”

 

Lance nods, grinning wide. “I’ll never forget that day.”

 

“Did you save Gabriél and the chickens?” asked Keith as he gradually shifted closer. 

 

“Ana was actually the one who did that. I was a bit preoccupied at the moment.” Lance sighed and leaned back. “Man, my family was crazy but I miss the fuckers.”

 

“Can’t say I feel the same,” Keith said. 

 

Lane tilted his head to the side. “What do you mean?”

 

Keith laced his fingers and placed them on his knees. “Shiro was never really anything but great. I didn’t meet him until I was 12, but he was a great brother to me. Now he’s some hotshot pilot and he’s engaged to possibly the most beautiful person to ever exist.”

 

“Last I checked, I wasn’t marrying anyone,” Lance said, flicking an eyebrow up. Keith shoved his arm playfully and laughed. 

 

“You haven’t changed, have you?” he said, but not harshly, looking at Lance with an unfamiliar look in his eyes. 

 

“What do you mean?” asked Lance. 

 

“From high school,” Keith clarified, picking at a nail. “You were always so cocky, and I thought you were the most annoying person to ever exist. Then you sang one year at the talent show and man, it was amazing.” He sighed happily and then realized what he had said. “I mean, amazingly less annoying than anything else you did. You’re still a cocky bastard.”

 

Lance full out laughed, sucking in air in huge gasps. “Nice save, mullet. What did I sing again?”

 

Keith shook his head vigorously. “No, we’re not doing that, it was famous years ago and now it’s just a meme.”

 

“Oh we are,” Lance said, beginning to tap on his binder. “ _ I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me _ …” 

 

Keith covered his ears. “Noooooooo.”

 

Lance held out his arms. “ _ I still feel your touch in my dreams... forgive me my weakness, but I don’t know why _ \- come on Keithy boy!”

 

“I refuse!” Keith cried out, hands still clamped over his ears. 

 

“ _ Without you it’s hard to survive… _ ” Lance did a drum roll on his binder. “Get ready, babe, here we go- ‘ _ CAUSE EVERY TIME WE TOUCH, I GET THIS FEELING _ !”

 

“My ears!” Keith wailed dramatically. “They burn!”

 

Lance snorted. “ _ And every time we kiss I swear I could fly _ !” He grabbed Keith’s hands and raised them in the air, waving them back and forth. His heart hurt when the dark haired boy started to laugh, looking down. “ _ Can’t you feel my heart beat fast _ -” He placed a hand on Keith’s chest and thumped it a few times. “ _ I want this to last… need you by my siiiidddee _ .”

 

“Stop, Lance, you’re such an idiot,” Keith said, wrenching his hands out of Lance’s grip, a smile still playing on his lips. “College  _ hasn’t  _ changed you. I was right.”

 

“Why would I ever want to change this?” Lance motioned to himself, smirking. 

 

“You know what?” Keith asked. “I actually don’t have an answer for you.”

 

“The great Keith for once relents!” Lance crows. “You admit I’m amazing.”

 

Keith shook his head. “Not what I meant.”

 

“Too late.” Lance stuck out his tongue. “No take backs. The great Keith Kogane finally agrees that I, Lance McClain, am a gift to the world. The new messiah. Earth’s one true beauty. The  _ almighty _ .”

 

Keith pushed Lance’s chest back. Something caught in Lance’s throat as he stared at Keith’s face, that which he could only describe as ravenous. The other boys pretty eyes were filled with a strange new look that Lance couldn’t tell if he liked or not. When Keith bit his lip and smiled, Lance choked on his spit a bit. 

 

“You okay there, Lance?” asked Keith, as if the little fucker didn’t know what he did to Lance.

 

“Yep,” Lance managed to get out. “Dandy. Good.  _ Bueno _ . Alrighty.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes and sat back. “How much longer do you think we’ll be in here?”

 

Lance shrugged and when he did his sleeve rolled up, revealing his wrist. Lance cursed and pulled his sleeve back down but Keith had already seen it. The dark haired boy grabbed his wrist and slid the sleeve up. 

 

“What is this?” He asked quietly, running his fingers over it. 

 

Lance gulped. “A tattoo.”

 

Keith looked at him, annoyed. “No shit. I mean, what does it mean?”

 

Lance looked down at the small tattoo. It was of the sun, but it was a gradient of colors from the top to the bottom. Red, orange and yellows hues in an  ombré  of color. Underneath it read _ AL SOL _ . “It’s the sun,” he said. 

 

“What do those words mean?” asked Keith. 

 

“The great Keith doesn’t know Spanish?” Lance laughed, not really putting any feeling into it. 

 

“I’m a French student, idiot.”

 

Lance knew that. He knew all the classes Keith took. “Yeah, well…” he pulled his hand back and looked closer at it. “It was an impulsive decision.”

 

“There has to be something behind it,” Keith continued, trailing his finger down the large tendon that ran up Lance’s forearm. “You wouldn’t just get something this beautiful randomly, sober or not.”

 

Lance gulped. “I wasn’t drunk or anything, I just…” he looked down as Keith’s smooth hand stopped right at the crook of his elbow, then travelling back down. “It says ‘ _ to the sun _ ’.”

 

Keith hummed, pulling his hand back. Lance immediately missed the contact. 

 

“Does it mean anything?” Keith murmured, looking at Lance with those beautiful eyes. “Besides the direct translation, I mean. The significance.”

 

“My  _ abuela  _ always loved space,” Lance mused, rolling his sleeve back down. “I guess that’s why I took an interest in it too. It was something that kept us connected, you know? She taught me all the planets and the constellations and told me about celestial bodies and other worlds and galaxies.” Lance pressed his lips together. “When she died, I couldn’t look at the night sky anymore. She always told me  _ to la luna and back _ because the moon was her favorite thing in the sky and I was her favorite thing on the ground.

 

“So I looked at the sun instead. I tried to remember her smile but all I could think of was the moon. You’d think that someone who was the moon would be cold but she was so warm. The moon guides you in your darkest places and it’s always there. That’s what she was for me.

 

“So I got the tattoo when I was angry at her for leaving me. Out of spite I chose the sun, and instead of  _ a la luna, _ it says  _ al sol _ . I kinda like it now, though. It reminds me that the sun can be just as warm as the moon. I hadn’t really met someone who was like her, a warm moon, until…” Lance paused, mouth dry. Keith looked enraptured, violet gray eyes huge and glossy. 

 

_ You.  _

 

The word hung in the air.

 

_ Until you.  _

 

“That’s it, I guess.” Lance licked his lips and swallowed hard. “The sob story behind a stupid tattoo.”

 

“I love the moon,” Keith said suddenly. Then he looked at Lance and smiled. “But the sun has always been my favorite.”

 

Lance smiled back. “The sun’s okay, but I actually fell for the moon.”

 

Both boys stared at each other, everything else forgotten. No late projects, no broken elevators, no tattoos. It was just them, Lance thought, and maybe that’s how it should be. Lance’s eyes were as blue as the day sky and Keith’s were like the most complex nebula. 

 

Lance wasn’t sure who leaned in first. And he really didn’t care. All that mattered was Keith’s warm hands on the nape of his neck, his legs as he sat on Lance’s lap, their mouths moving perfectly against each other. Lance closed his eyes and felt more peaceful than he ever had. Keith’s right hand trailed down his chest as the kiss grew deeper. Lance gasped into Keith’s mouth when the dark haired boy bit his bottom lip and  _ pulled _ . 

 

Things grew heated quickly. Lance scrambled to find the hem of Keith’s sweater, yanking it over his hand and throwing it to the side. Keith unzipped Lance’s hoodie and tossed it over, working his way under the soft Star Wars tee until that one was gone too.

 

Lance ran his fingers down Keith’s ribs, relishing the feeling of his moving body. Keith groaned into his mouth, pressing even closer. Soon, Lance was trailing his lips down Keith’s neck, licking and sucking on his throat. The little gasps Keith let out were an art form in themselves. Lance found one spot and sucked  _ hard _ , leaving a dark purple bruise that looked like a galaxy. 

 

Keith was more than willing to retaliate and create his own constellations down Lance’s chest.

  
  
  


“Well what do we have here?” A tall man with a shocking head full of red hair with a matching mustache looked through the open elevator doors. “This old thing may have seen the last of her days.”

 

Keith looked at Lance, who was wearing his red sweater, then down at the shirt he stole from Lance. They both stood up, grabbing their belongings and thanking Professor Coran for rescuing them. 

 

“We’re so sorry we missed your class,” Keith gushed. “Really, it wasn’t our fault.”

 

“We have our projects,” Lance added, pulling out the packet. The professor looked at them strangely. 

 

“Boys, it’s Sunday. The science department is closed,” he said. “I’m glad you’re enthusiastic about your work but the project is due tomorrow.”

 

The two younger boys looked at each other and cracked up. 

 

“Oh god,” Lance said, holding his stomach. “I thought we were so screwed.”

 

“No wonder my alarm didn’t go off,” Keith realized, then started laughing some more. When he leaned down, the collar of his shirt shifted down, revealing all of Lance’s galaxies. The professor looked at them, quickly said goodbye and vanished into one of the closed classrooms. 

 

“We’re idiots,” Keith said. 

 

“I’m glad we got stuck.” Lance slung his arm around Keith and squeezed.

 

“Yeah,” Keith breathed, “I’m glad too.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


EPILOGUE 

 

“Shit!” Keith shrieked as the needle met his skin. Lance let out a whooping laugh. 

 

“You think that hurts?” He gasped out, smacking the recliner Keith was sitting on. 

 

Keith glared at him. “I’m divorcing you.”

 

“We’re not married,” Lance reminded him, booping his nose. 

 

“Yet,” Keith said, tapping the ring on his finger. 

 

Lance rolled his eyes. “I cannot believe you proposed first! Unfair, terrible, what has the world come to? I had the ring and you had the guts to propose before me.”

 

“Are you two always like this?” The tattoo artist said, dipping into the ink pot again. 

 

“Yes,” they answered at the same time. 

 

30 minutes later, Keith stood up and winced from sitting so long. Lance grabbed his arm and grinned, looking at the tattoo. Keith chuckled and pulled away, swinging his other arm around his  fiancé, standing on his toes for a kiss. 

 

When they pulled away, Lance looked at the tattoo once more. 

 

A beautiful swirled moon, spirals of blue and indigo, covered Keith’s wrist and beneath the artwork-

 

_ a la luna _

  
_. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed and all that. This was really fun to write and I hope it's fun to read as well. Hope y'all are having a good day and thanks again for reading my shit.
> 
> Personal tumblr: goodbye-seeyouthen  
> Voltron ask blog: voltronlegendarydramadepartment (based off a drama au)


End file.
